Sympathy for the Devil
by Hard-Swan
Summary: "In order to become stronger you must first lose something precious." This is the ideology Silcardo Jenazad believed in, but what could a man possibly lose that would turn him into a monster? This is the story of the Demon Fist God.


**Note from writer**

**Salutations! After a prolonged break (I lost my laptop and had to buy a new one) from writing I begin my escapades anew with my long awaited prequel, kind of, of the origin of the Demon Fist God. He's a personal favorite of mine; you have to love a bad guy who's just a flat out bad guy.**

**This will be different from my last story; the updates will be farther apart but the chapters will be longer. As stated in my last story, I will be letting my hair down with this one. As opposed to the occasional swear word here and there, I will let the F bombs fly. Other adult themes as well, no lemons, don't write them but I do read them from time to time.**

**Please enjoy, RXR.**

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

* * *

Long ago in the Far East, near the islands of Indonesia laid the kingdom of Tidat; a relatively small nation composed of hundreds of islands. One morning, through the treetops of one such island a man with a sword laid in wait, looking intently at a dirt road which merchants new to the area used as a shortcut.

The man wore a scarf over his face to hide his identity, his platinum-blond hair poked out from under his hat. Barefoot he may be, moving from tree to tree was childes play. He crept closer to the road and could hear the horse-drawn cart moving through the jungle. The man raised his hand high and signaled for the others to come forward.

In an instant the man leapt from the tree and launched a knife with dangerous precision, to cut the horses free as the bandits raid the cart. All three bandits had their faces covered with bandanas and scarves. One grabbed the merchant from atop the cart and tossed him to the ground.

"Alright you old fuck, where are the goods?!" He said, drawing a short sword.

"T-t-there in the c-cart." Said the old man shakily.

The other two men tore into the cart, rummaging through all the produce.

"I don't see anything worthwhile, just fruit." Said one with two short, curved knifes.

The one who jumped off the tree was rummaging as well, when he came across a fine blanket.

"I found a nice blanket, other than that, just fruit." He said, as he tied the rolled the blanket onto his belt.

The man who held the merchant hostage slapped him to the ground, he then he grabbed the old man by the ear,

"WHERE IS THE MONEY YOU OLD FUCKING CUNT?!"

"I-I didn't bring any, I was on my way to sell. Most pay exact change in the early morning."

The bandit tossed the old merchant to the ground again,

"You useless shit."

The bandit raised his sword but was stopped mid swing by the tree bandit.

"Why are you going this far, brother?" he said, holding the swinging arm back.

"Just because he has no money doesn't give you reason to kill him."

The angry bandit shrugged his comrade off and re-sheathed his sword.

"Unless you have money, stay off this road, you hear me?!"

The bandit turned to go.

"Let's fuck off!"

The three bandits ran into the jungle with uncanny speed, through the trees and up the hillside the trio reached a cliff overlooking the ocean.

One bandit took the cloak from over his face. His old face and stubbled chin were overpowered by his rotten, missing teeth.

"What a waste of fucking time, that old shit'll probably blab to everyone who'll hear him out and they'll use the main road around the coast."

"The town could form a militia, letting him go might get us all hung," said the other bandit, removing his cloak.

The blond man removed his as well; the man had a youthful face and stoic calm eyes.

"Will the two of you calm down, we won't be getting lynched. All of our faces are covered and the royal army has no influence here, not that they're much of an army to begin with. Since we left him alive all they will do is try to avoid us, if we had killed him the town people would be up in arms and then we would get lynched."

The first bandit looked down and saw a sack full on the third bandit's back.

"What the fuck is that, Jenazad?" he asked.

"Fruit, it was the only thing he had to steal," answered Jenazad as he set down the sack and opened it to show its contents.

"So you took a sack of fruit and a blanket?"

"Yes, I did Kahli."

The toothless man laughed obnoxiously, his rotten teeth and blackened gums all too visible.

"You're an odd fuck, Jenazad. Don't ever change."

Kahli pulled out a small knife and ran it up and down the trunk of a tree. The fibers came apart and he bunched them up.

"What a waste of a day, if he had had a daughter or something traveling with him I could've at least gotten some pussy. This road is dead for today, and it will take some time for the main road to have another merchant with a fat wallet. Let's meet up at the fig tree on the cliff and head to the eastern road at around noon." Kahli said, packing the fibers in his cheek to soak the blood from his rotten teeth.

Jenazad and the other man nodded in agreement and Jenazad went off like a monkey through the trees.

"A blanket and fruit, that guy is so easy to please," said the third man, taking a sharpening stone from his waist and sharpening his curved knife.

"That's a good thing Sharah, that just means more for us," said Kahli. Spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Sometimes I find it hard to trust him. He rarely kills, he doesn't take part in the rapes, he's too much of a goodie-goodie to trust."

"He's the best tracker on the island; he's the one who came to us. And if he had that much of a problem with the banditry, murders, and rapes then he would've stopped us long ago."

Kahli reached down and plucked a mushroom from the dirt and ate it.

"Besides, we could always get someone new."

Upon chewing it, Kahli discovered that the mushroom was inedible and foul-tasting and he immediately spat it out.

* * *

After dashing through the jungle at high speed, Jenazad finally arrived at a small shack. Inside a pretty young lady was plucking a small bird. When Jenazad walked in the woman let out a small smile.

"Thaan, I'm home," he said slinging the knapsack to his front.

"I can see that husband, how much did you bring?" she asked.

"No money today, but I did bring a sack full of fruit."

"Then I won't have to buy produce, very nice my love."

"Where is the boy?"

"Where do you think he is?"

"Still?"

"He's convinced he can land one."

Jenazad put down his sword, his knapsack, and the blanket tied to his belt and grabbed a long stick by the door. He cautiously walked outside, the sounds of birds chirping filled the air and nothing seemed to feel out of place. Jenazad heard a rustling behind him, when he turned to look a small boy leapt from the tree above and swung a long stick at him. Jenazad blocked and got in fighting position.

"Throwing a stone to distract your enemy is the oldest trick in the book." He said as the boy came at him aggressively.

"Attacking from the treetops would've worked if you hadn't been poised to attack from the beginning, I could hear the wind rushing past your weapon."

Jenazad struck the boy's hand, forcing him to let go of the stick.

"Lastly I know your pattern of attack. I could've fought you blindfolded if I wanted to."

The young child jumped up and grabbed the tree branch like a little pigmy.

"On the other hand I think you got better at climbing and jumping. I don't think I could climb like that ever," said Jenazad in amazement.

"Do you think I can go work with you now?" asked the young boy.

"I'm sorry son; I don't think I will bring you."

"Why not? I'm very fast and I'm getting better at fighting, you only beat me because you know my style too well. If I fought anyone else I would win," said the young child as he scurried along the branch like a spider monkey with suppressing speeds.

"Son, look at me," grabbing his young son buy his armpits and looking him in the eye.

"I don't want you doing this."

"Why not? I wanna help mother too!" Protested the young child.

"This is not the work for children, I'm only doing what I do now because they outlawed poaching and my contacts for furs and skins were incarcerated by the royal army?"

"What's 'incarcerated' mean?"

"It means that they will never see their families again."

"Why?"

"Because the king is cruel."

"Why?"

"Because he likes to play this game, where he puts people on a boat and sees if they can swim while they have a weight tied around their legs."

"Is it fun?"

"No it isn't anyone who ever plays that game ever plays it again."

"It doesn't sound very fun."

"You shouldn't worry about that, soon we'll have enough to head to the royal island and I could make a good living as a fisherman."

"Why aren't you a fisherman here?"

"Because fish aren't very abundant off of this coast, that's why our ancestors built our capital city on that island. Now no more questions, why don't you find us a nice bird for diner, if it's big enough for your mother and me I'll give you a surprise."

With that, the boy jumped onto the branch above and ran without a care for some wild fowl.

Jenazad walked back into the hut with his young wife cooking the small, herb-crusted bird over a small flame.

"sometimes I wish you hadn't taught him how to be a tracker, playing on trees is so dangerous, I always get the worst kind of feeling just watching him running around so high up. I'm afraid someday he'll fall and crack his head open and I'll die of heartache."

Jenazad wrapped his hard hands on his wife's shoulders,

"Don't worry Thaan, that boy is more sure-footed then an orangutan. He really is a blessing; I didn't think I could have children until we had him."

"I was only thirteen when we married, my womb bled the same as always and the medicine women all said I was fertile. We had all but given up and then we had our miracle…our little Silcardo."

* * *

The sun sat high in the noon Tidat sky, Sharah and Kahli stood by a fig tree overlooking a large village. Through the thicket of trees sprung Jenazad.

"Took you long enough Deip, another minute and we were gonna go without you," stated Sharah.

"We weren't gonna go without you, that would be foolish," said Kahli, tying the bandana over his face.

"We need our tracker after all."

Deip wrapped his scarf around his face and headed to the village, the team of bandits had a system they followed for success.

Deip, the master animal tracker, would observe merchants from a distance to see which had earned the most money. Usually produce merchants and fishermen earn the most, however fishermen usually had a weapon handy so they avoided them when possible. Deip would keep track of the men they had previously robbed and observe the carts that took them to and fro.

When the time came to head home, Deip would follow them to the jungle road and signal to the others to strike. Kahli, the ruthless leader would threaten the merchant, he was cruel and menacing when it came to getting paid and he let no one stand in his way.

Sharah was Kahli's cousin, selfish and dimwitted; he was usually the one whom they have do the most tedious tasks. Whether it's holding down their victims or rummaging through large quantities of worthless material, Sharah would only be as helpful as the job he was asked to do, and half the time he accomplishes his task rather unsatisfactory.

If multiple carts are on the move, Deip would make use of his tracking skills to guess their speed and eventually find them. Despite the protest of Kahli there was another reason for Deip to let that old merchant live. If that old man tells the other merchants about bandits then they will use routes out of the norm to get home. These routes are usually more dangerous, thus they move slower and are easier to track. If Deip told the others about this then they would start depending on him less.

Before the war, Deip Jenazad made a decent and honest living as a fur trader and the sale of exotic pets. Primarily to wealthy European and American families of means, then World War I broke out and the rich of Europe traded with Tidat less and those who vacationed there sold their homes to keep away from the warring China and Japan. The king of Tidat took this as an insult and decreed that trading with the foreign world was forbidden. Some tried to do such business in secret, but the king put a stop to that right away by both banning trades meant for export and dealing with those who did such business harshly.

Deip was trapped on the island with no family or prospects for employment. There were other opportunities off the island, but to insure that people didn't undermine his embargo the king decreed that only accredited ships can dock on Tidat ports. Sailors know that they are the only means to go form port to port so the price to board is immensely steep; the only way Deip can earn the money is through banditry.

* * *

In an ally way, one village over the old merchant followed a young girl into a dead end.

"You said your master was here, but I don't see him," said the old man to the girls back. The young girl turned to face him, her long black hair covered half her face, the other half that showed revealed a beautiful child with large brown eyes and even tanned skin. However the girl had an expressionless face and cold dead eyes, like a doll. The young girl lifted her hand and pointed back at the merchant eerily.

"You will see me when I want you to see me, worm," said a deep and gravelly voice behind him. He turned to look and saw a mountain of a man. The behemoth had on clothes worn by the traditional legendary hero's of Tidat, and on his face he had a demon mask.

The old man jumped back as his face went white.

"G-g-g-guru, I'm-I-I want to tell you-"

"Where is my package?" asked the large man, uninterested on what the old merchant had to say.

"I-i-i-I wanted to tell you, I was robbed by bandits this morning."

"Oh?"

"I had no money, but one of them stole some produce and the blanket."

"…"

The eyes of the demon-man glowed red, the ally almost felt like it grew darker.

"They stole my item? You let it get stolen by petty bandits?"

"I-i-i-I didn't mean f-for-"

"My father made that for my brother, only he and I have the matching set."

"I-i-i-I'm sorry, i-i-it happened s-so fast-"

"You were so confident that that you would have no trouble getting it to me,"

"p-p-p-please try to understand, I wanted to give you the package, there were three of them and they were armed! I was out numbered, I would have been killed!"

The large man grabbed the old merchant's wrist and bent it, the bones broke through the old weak flesh and the old man screamed in agony.

"And rather than die a quick death at the bandit's hands, you would die a slow and gruesome one at mine? I'm not sure I follow your logic, old man."

The large man quickly darted his hand at the old man's head and plucked out his eye.

"I now am tasked with finding my property, and I'm giving you one final task as well. You will help me send a message to this village: 'the one who stole my property will suffer a much more gruesome fate than this'."

The large man grabbed the skin from the old man's collar bone and pulled down, peeling the poor old merchant like a banana. Blood spattered on the ground and all over the little girl who continued watching with her still emotionless eyes. She whipped the blood off her hair and tucked it over her ear and away from her face, revealing her other pale grey eye with a scar that reached from her forehead to the bottom of her nose then stretched back over to the corner of her jaw.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Deip got home, the food had finished cooking and the delicious smell stretched all throughout the jungle.

"Smells good my love." Said Deip, taking a deep whiff of the stew she had made.

"I caught the bird, it was almost as big as me!" shouted Silcardo with excitement.

"No kidding? I could tell with all this meat, you did very good son." Deip playfully rubbed his son's head, Silcardo let out a large, joyous smile having done something worthy of his father's praise.

"So what's my surprise?"

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"You said you'd get me a surprise if I caught a big bird!"

"Now that I remember, I do think someone needed a new blanket."

Deip reached above the door and pulled down the blanket that he had stolen earlier that day.

"Wow, what a deep shade of red!" said Silcardo, admiring his new blanket while trying to undo his father knot.

"That's cotton, and very well made too. I'm surprised such a fine blanket made it to our little island. Maybe it was lost on the way to the palace."

"What's this inside?"

Silcardo undid the knot and unraveled the blanket to find a demonic face looking back at him. His mother gasped while his father had a surprised look on his face.

"Wow! A demon mask too?!" exclaimed the young child as he attempted to put it on.

"Deip, why would you get him such a horrible thing?!" asked Thaan as she reached over to her son to take the mask back.

"No mother, I like it. I think it makes me look scary!" he shouted as he tried strapping it on.

"I honestly didn't know that was in there, I just thought it was a plank of wood to make the blanket easier to ship. But if he likes it why not let him keep it?" asked Deip, still unsure of how he missed something that big in the first place.

"Because husband, a seven year old boy shouldn't have such an ugly thing." She said, putting her hands on her hips and using a much more scolding tone of voice.

"I'm almost eight!" chimed Silcardo as he jumped around the room behaving how a child would think a demon would behave.

"Aside from that a demon mask brings b-a-d-l-u-c-k and will give him n-i-g-h-t-m-a-r-e-s, I don't want it in the house." She finished pointing at it with her left hand.

"Calm down woman, let him keep it, just for tonight." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

* * *

Kahli and Sharah walked through their village, Sharah eating a bowl of rice mixed with herbs. As they make their way to their slum they see a commotion in the ally.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Kahli to the closest men to him.

"Some old merchant was killed in the ally, it looked like he was beaten to death by a group of guys but some old woman say's it was only one man." he answered.

"Was it a robbery?"

"From what I heard it was a personal vendetta, the old mad lost something precious and it got him killed. One person told me his head was cut off and placed in a nearby tree."

Kahli and Sharah stayed and watched as they brought down the head and carried it past them. To their astonishment, they recognized the face.

"Kahli, that's-" Sharah was interrupted by an elbow to the gut.

"You stupid shit, if they find out that we robbed him this morning who do you think they'll think did him in?!"

"But we didn't-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Kahli made some distance between himself and the crowd.

"I didn't think that old fuck lived in our village, if I had I might not have robbed him."

"But we didn't, Deip was the only one who did."

"Yeah, I guess you're-"

Kahli stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his cousin with wide, surprised eyes.

"Deip takes some shit from that old fuck and then he get torn apart for losing something precious? There is no way that's a coincidence."

"But all he took was a blanket and some fruit, why would he get killed over that?"

"There could've been something in the blanket; there could have been something under the fruit. That goodie-goodie fuck has been skimming money from our raids, that's the only explanation."

"I don't think he did, I was searching the back along with him and all I saw was fruit."

"Let's do a little test."

Kahli held his hand out straight and flat, he brought it close to Sharah's face then he moved it to the far right as Sharah's eyes followed it. Then out of the blue with the opposite hand, Kahli slaps him in the face hard.

"When you do something you don't pay attention to what's around you. While you were looking he could've found something and stashed it in the fruit, or the blanket.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure; on the one hand, Deip is a pretty decent swordsman, so if we try to take it by force he could probably kill the both of us. If we just ask he'll just deny it and I want my cut. We're in a situation where we have to choose whether to confront him or let it go."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, I followed him once when we went drinking after a raid."

"So…what do you want to do?"

"Once the trust is gone, it's gone. Do you still know that guy who was kicked out of the royal guard?"

* * *

The nights were pitch-black in the jungle, only Deip's fire illuminated the clearing by his shack. There he taught his son the fundamentals of sword combat.

"Remember my son, even a master sword fighter cannot defend and attack at once all the time, in these small openings you can attack and be victorious," said Deip, moving swiftly with his sword in one hand and a curved knife in the other.

"So when I become a master like you then I can find these openings too?" asked the bright eyed boy as he mimicked his father's movements. His father let out a hearty cackling laugh.

"KAKAKAKAKA!"

Deip whipped a tear from his eye and continued with his son's training.

"Get it right my boy, I'm no master. My uncle is, and he taught me everything I know, albeit he only taught me for three months before I married your mother."

"Wow, and you became super strong in three months?!"

"No, strength cannot be won as quickly as all that. I practice every day, and even then I'm nothing to a man like my uncle. He is a Silat weapons master; even if all he had was a twig he could still find a way to kill me."

"What's Silat?"

Deip sheathed his weapons and walked over to his little son. He clutched his little hands in his large, leathery hands and looked him dead in the eyes.

"This is Silat my son, the ancient combat art of vanquishing your enemies with the power of your spirit and fists. Though I'm but a novice, I can defeat scum with little effort, if you continue to train I'm confident you could become a hero of Tidat. Your name will live on forever like the warriors of old, at the least you can become captain of the guard in the royal army and I dare not speak of what I dream for you for fear that the gods will hear me and deny such a selfish wish."

Deip got behind his son and moved his hands a certain way, his left hand forward with knuckles pointed out right hand above his head. The sticks in his hands guarded his face on the left and right.

"If you were to drop the sticks in your hands and hold your stance it would translate to bare handed combat without missing a step."

Silcardo looked at the burning fire and the image of a masked shaped kindling stood out.

"So mother had you burn it?" asked the little boy, disappointment all over his face.

Deip couldn't help but smirk as he leaned into his son's ear.

"That was a cheap copy I made from some bark, the real mask is in a tree in the clearing, the top of the old fig tree," he whispered, following up with a wink and smile. Silcardo's face lit up at the news.

"But let's keep that away from your mother for now."

Deip's eyes wandered from his son to the darkness that lurked in the surrounding jungle. His heartbeat quickened as his gut told him that danger was near.

"Silcardo, get behind me!" he ordered suddenly as two shadowy figures pounced from the brush and swung at him. The sparks from the clashing steel stood out in the night air.

"I have to admit Jenazad, I've always been impressed by your skills. Both as a tracker and a martial artist, you've proven to be beyond what I can achieve. For starters, how you knew we were out there." Announced Kahli smiling with his rotten nearly toothless mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouted Deip, keeping Silcardo behind him.

"But I didn't think you had the balls to steal from us, knowing how we are."

"What are you talking about?"

"That old sack of shit you let go lived in my village. Someone mutilated him for loosing something precious, and somehow I don't think he was talking about the fruit you took."

"Something precious?"

"Did you think we wouldn't find out you were skimming? You're as good as dead already. Give us what you took and we might show mercy to that little ape behind you."

Without anyone realizing it, Thaan smashed a clay pot over Kahli's head, bringing him to his knees, Sharah turned with a wide slash at her.

"Stupid bitch!" he called as his blade cut the side of her neck. It was not pain but surprise that filled her eyes as she covered the gushing wound, blood rushed out of her delicate body like a stream into the ocean.

"THAAN!" screamed Deip as he charged into battle against his two former comrades. With one swing the other two cautiously jumped back.

"Sharah, you idiot! We could've had some fun with her before killing her!" shouted Kahli at his cousin.

Kahli and Sharah squared off against Deip, Silcardo stood behind his father completely in shock over what was going on.

"Silcardo, run into the jungle and hide. Go somewhere no one can find you until morning, your father is going to take care of these bastards." Silcardo looked at his father, he was angrier than he had ever seen before.

"Papa loves you," said Deip in a warm voice, Silcardo's confusion grew by leaps and bounds. Suddenly Deip lost his patients.

"RUN!" screamed Deip and Silcardo dashed into the darkness, quickly looking back at his father.

Deip charged in again, the night air echoed with the sounds of the two on one fight. At last Deip got the upper hand as a swing narrowly misses cutting off Kahli's arm. The gash ran along his forearm and cut him to the bone. An almost moan-like yell left Kahli's body after the attack; he had to put all his might too keep himself from dropping his guard and putting pressure on his wound.

"What the fuck are you waiting for Phi!" shouted Kahli, holding back Deip's sword with his short sword. Out of the tree tops leapt a third man and slashed Deip across the chest with a swing of his sword. While Deip was distracted with the pain Kahli and Sharah plunged their blades into his gut, all before Silcardo's eyes. The young boy stopped mid stride as he watched the life drain from his father.

"The kid, grab the kid!" shouted Kahli, finally able to tend to his injury, as the other two dashed in Silcardo's direction. Silcardo quickly snapped out of his delirium and jumped into a nearby tree. His pursuers quickly followed suit but before they could get a steady footing Silcardo had more than enough distance to lose them.

Sharah and Phi returned to the clearing where Kahli stood over a dying Deip.

"Where's the kid?" asked the leader of the bandits.

"We lost him, the little shit moves like a monkey," answered Phi, adjusting his sword.

Kahli turns to Deip, clinging to life and growing paler by the minute.

"Make thing's easy for me, tell me what was on the cart and I won't rape that soft little boy of yours," said Kahli. Deip had to think quickly, if he told the truth and Silcardo goes for the mask while they are there, he could die. If he denied it, they might hunt down Silcardo for simple sport.

"It was…in the blanket," answered a weakened Deip,

"A wooden…demon mask…like the one's…the old healers would wear."

Deip coughed up a mouth full of blood as his body began to tremble.

"It had no value to me…so I used it as fire wood," he continued. The three bandits turned to the fire, a burning face looked back at them.

"Precious…as in sentimental…isn't that worth—"

Before Deip could finish his sentence Kahli took his sword and cut deeply into his former comrade's throat.

"In life you hardly spoke a word more than you needed, in death you won't shut the fuck up," answered Kahli.

"What do we do now?! We killed him for nothing!" said Sharah kicking a stick on the ground.

"We salvage what we can, and we burn the rest," ordered the leader of the trio.

"What about the kid?" asked Phi.

"Let the jungle take him, why worry about that thing." He finished.

* * *

Silcardo ran along the branches of the trees as fast as his little feet could carry him. His father told him to run and hide. Somewhere where no one can find him; Silcardo knew what his father meant. Some time ago a game of hide and seek lasted days as Silcardo was trapped under a cliff by the high tide. He wasn't able to climb the way he could now; it was part of the reason his father thought him as a tracker.

The young boy finally reached as far as he could reach on tree top. Silcardo looked out and all he saw was the still blackness of the moonless night ocean. It was so vast he could hardly believe there could be an end to it. Silcardo knelt down to sit on the branch, only to lose his balance and fall.

The height wasn't enough to kill him, but just enough to hurt. In his fright he almost called out for his mother, and that's when he realized that his mother wasn't there. His father wasn't there. For the first time in his short life he was completely alone,

And hurt,

And cold,

And in the dark.

He remembered that his father told him to hide, so he limped to the shore and curled up next to a ledge right by the rising tide. The roar of the waves was deafening; this was the perfect place to hide.

His plight filled his head, how can his life have been so pleasant one minute and such a nightmare the next. Tears streamed down his cheeks like only a childes tears could. Sadness too grand for someone so young to bear was now on his shoulders. It was a good thing he hid by the deafening ocean, because now no one can hear him wailing to his heart's content.

Little did Silcardo know that his hardships were only just beginning.


End file.
